


Dual Symphony

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Years ago, they have both been abducted for their homes at night.One is abducted for his legacy. The other is abducted for her Devil Fruit powers. They've sold as slaves to a Celestial Dragon. They are beaten up regularly for the slightest disobedience.Whitebeard Pirates arrive in town on that day, and things start changing from then on. Can the two slaves find the happiness they deserve?





	1. Prologue: Abducted

"Are you sure this is the kid, boss?" a man asked

"Yes, I am positive. His legacy would make him a fine slave for the Celestial Dragons." another confirmed

"Very well, boss." the first man carefully lifted the sleeping boy out of the bed and tied him up with ropes.

With that done, the two men left, as quietly as they had arrived.

At a certain spot, they stopped, and the one who wasn't carrying the child whistled.

Soon after, their partners appeared out of the trees, carrying yet another child, this one being a girl.

"So both objectives were complete?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good. Let's head to Sabaody. We'll put them up for auction."

-x-

Luffy was the first to wake up. He looked at the left and saw Sabo snoring peacefully. Then he looked to the right and his body froze.

There was nobody there.

He screamed, waking up Sabo, who adopted a similar expression upon seeing that the third bed was empty.

"Ace has been kidnapped!" Luffy shook Sabo "What do we do?!"

Sabo frowned. The only reason they would kidnap Ace would be because they found out who his father was, something which didn't bode well.

"I'll use my influence - or rather, my father's influence - to find him." Sabo tried to reassure Luffy, though he didn't really believe he'd succeed.

These men won't hand over their prize - the son of the most hated man in the world - so easily.

But he'd try.

He'd hate himself forever if he didn't try.


	2. The auction and what came after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave auction takes place again, and there are plenty of Celestial Dragons with big egos and no morals willing to buy them.

"And now, we have a double treat for you!" the announcer declared "Bring out number 34 and number 35!"

A young boy and a young girl were brought out, connected to the single chain.

"Those two are a fine specimens. They were brought here together. Number 34 is none other than Nico Robin, Demon child of Ohara! With her Devil Fruits ability, she can do all sorts of jobs for you! Number 35 is the son of the late Pirate King in the flesh! I am sure you'd think of some use for him! Now entering the bidding phase."

"I bet one hundred million belli for them both." a voice rang out

"The bid for numbers 34 and 35 is now closed. The winner is Saint Mjosgard!"

Both of the newly-minted slaves winced. Saint Mjosgard was known for his cruelty.

He was handed the keys to their bomb collars, and with that, they were led out as part of the procession. 

Saint Mjosgard had a flair for dramatics.

Soon, they reached the mansion. 

Saint Mjosgard proceeded to remove the bomb collars.

"These won't be polluting the atmosphere in my house." he said firmly 

The gates were opened and soon they were inside the mansion. The first thing they noticed was a picture of a woman with wavy blonde hair and sharp eyes that could pierce right through a person, literally.

Soon, people began to gather.

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest additions." Mjosgard told the crowd "You know what to do, Anna."

"Come." the woman - Anna - said "I'll brief you in on your duties. We've gotta keep this thing running, after all. You get warm meal twice a day as payment for your hard work."

Two children stared at one another. What happened to Saint Mjosgard's alleged cruelty?

"What are your names?" Anna asked

"I am Ace."

"I am Robin."

"Whose portrait is that?" Ace asked, indicating towards the picture in the hallway.

"I'll tell you a secret about the person portrayed. She is the reason Master had changed from a cruel man to a compassionate one." Anna beamed "She is the only woman he had ever loved, despite the fact that she was already married. Her name was Otohime. Master was devastated when he heard news of her death. We who are his slaves are forever grateful to her for bringing out the best in our Master."


End file.
